Decepticon Castle Redux
Characters: Arcee, Blaster, Blitzkrieg, Cloudgrazer, Elita One, Fireflight, Hun-Grrr, Ironhide, Imager, Scourge, Seekers, Slag, Starscream, Sunder, Valour Location: Castle Decepticon – Helex Date: April 14, 2015 TP: Autobot Offensive TP Summary: The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. Category:2015 Category:Autobot Offensive TP Category:Logs As logged by Swiftpaw - Tuesday, April 14, 2015, 4:39 PM -------------------------------------- Castle Decepticon – Helex :Castle Decepticon is one of the Decepticon strongholds on Cybertron. Megatron once operated from it. ;Contents: *Blaster *Imager Blaster is in the command center, downloading everything he can get his hands on while monitoring Autobot, Decepticon, and neutral communications. Loud Earth music reverberates off the walls as he does so, and when Blaster is alone in the room, he sings along, not realizing his voice and his music are carrying halfway up and down the castle. Blaster finishes downloading everything from the Castle Decepticon mainframe, sending the good stuff in short bursts to Iacon for later analysis. Shifting through captured communications, he starts sending notices to the surprising number of Autobots living in Helex, encouraging them to take up arms against the Decepticons and help defend the castle. All the while he blasts Tony Bacala remixes, filling Castle Decepticon with a wall of sound. <> Elita One says, "Elita One to Blaster" <> DJ Blaster says, "Hey, big momma! How's my favorite MC?" <> Elita One says, "...what?" <> Elita One says, "Are encryption protocols updated?" <> DJ Blaster says, "They are, indeed!" <> Elita One says, "Excellent. I'm escorting in the initial supply convoy to your location. Four tons of supplies to help the bolstering of troops in the region. It's not a lot to start with, but it'll serve for now." <> DJ Blaster says, "Awesome. Watch out for flyers -- Gears and I had quite a time getting in here last cycle. I'll monitor the airwaves and give you as much heads-up as possible." Slag is plopped down on his dino belly, his front legs sprawled out. His tail rests on the floor. "When are septycons coming so we can melt down?" <> Elita One says, "They're welcome to try. No Seeker squadron will harry me for long. We're taking in route #63, estimated arrival, 10 breems." Blaster calls down, "They're coming soon!" <> DJ Blaster says, "Alright. We'll be waitin'. Con comm chatter just cut down -- I think they're plannin' a strike soon. Be careful." "Fantastic," Arcee exclaims, as she waits in guarded anticipation near the main entrance. <> Elita One says, "With those damaged guns on the castle tower, they'll press their aerial maneuverability, probably screening a ground team to assault the front gate. Not too unlike what happened last sweep." <> Arcee says, "We have plenty of ordinance, thanks to Gears, Blaster, and Benin-Jeri." :After a period of time indefinable to humans, 10 breems or so, a small convoy of hover transports become visible up near the Castle's entrance. <> Driving alongside the convoy, is the speeding mauve techcar that is Elita One! After a few moments of visibility, the techchar transforms, twisting as it takes to the air in mid transformation. Time slows down for a few moments before the Commander of the Female Autobots herself lands nimbly before the front gates. :A flashcard appears beneath her image. ::Elita One ::Time stops for no mech She rises to her feet, surveying the acid-torn castle, her optics appraising the situation. Her husky tone is filled with a wry edge, "A poor excuse for Decepticon construction. I shouldn't have been surprised." Arcee smiles as Elita and the remainder of the convoy drives into view. She remains vigilant for any Seeker patrols, keeping her optics and her laser-pistols trained on the skies until the convoy arrives safely. Then, she smiles as Elita transforms and approaches. "It's so good to see you! ...Sorry we have to meet *here*, of all places, but should we succeed in holding this position we can definitely turn it into something better." Elita One turns a fond look upon Arcee. "Arcee. It's been a stellar cycle if it's been a breem since I've seen you last. The pleased look holds as she motions for the drawbridge to lower for the supply convoy. She casts a glance up towards the sky, before crossing her arms. "And nonsense. While Castle Decepticon is hardly Iacon" Her voice grows somber for a moment. "Our first shift in far too long. The war for Cybertron starts to turn" :The Femme Commander trails off, "the fact that it was you and our own Chromia that led the assault pleases me greatly. And now it is up to us again to defend it." Blaster calls out, "Your arrival didn't go unnoticed, Elita One! Sounds like more Decepticons are joinin' the party!" Arcee can't help but smile. Having Elita here is a massive morale boost for her. When she gets too bogged down in numbers, stats and figures, it seems too overwhelming to manage a victory. The Decepticons /always/ manage to win the favorable odds. But sometimes, it's just a matter of staying one step ahead of their tactics. "We're ready, I can tell you that much. We have ordinance, we have all kinds of materials at our disposal. We're very well stocked and many of the structural and communication problems have been addressed. Now...we just have to find the best way to flatten them." Blaster switches to some bombastic battle music, and takes control of the remaining turrets remotely. Elita One motions towards the castle as Flatbed and the other logistics Bots are escorted inside. <> Blaster says, "Sounds like they're ready to destroy the castle if they can't take it. We'd better be ready for a heavy bassline, Autobots." "Hmph. Sounds like there are things here, maybe below this place, that they don't want us finding out or using for our own benefit," Arcee remarks, as she takes a moment to charge up her elecro-saber. "Which wouldn't surprise me. Computer checked out fairly clean, least from what I heard." Blaster jives, "They're running recon, Elita. I think the party's about to get started." <> Elita One says, "All troops, withdraw to the castle proper. I want that gate closed in half a breem. Assault personnel, prepare to defend the Castle, all others, maintain vigilance and stay at assigned posts." Big Red Ironhide returns Elita One draws her sidearm, and begins taking the stairs up at a hurried pace, taking four steps at a time when possible. <> :She appears in the same room as Blaster finally, the makeshift command center, then starts examining the readouts and screens. <> Elita One says, "It wouldn't surprise me in the least, Arcee. Soundwave prizes his secrets, whatever dark things he keeps here will be brought to light eventually." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "I guess the first lickin' they got wasn't 'nuff. Not surprisin' really." Arcee follows Elita to the command center, which she feels is more secure since Steeljaw and Swiftpaw cased the area, and *they* would know if little spies were around. She awaits confirmation of incoming Decepticons in the meantime. <> Elita One says, "They're as stubborn as they are vile, Ironhide." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Always have been. Ah hope yer boys patched up all the leaks Blastah" The castle shakes as the AA cannons start firing, and start taking heavy damage in return from Seekers dive-bombing the castle. Elita One glances upwards as the concussion assault starts up, "It's begun. Autobots. To battle! Have courage and fight!" With that, she climbs the stairs up to the castle roof, joining the Bots already there. Blaster is in the command center, droppin' beats as he remotely controls the AA cannons, firing on the Seekers as they divebomb the emplacements. Slag raises his head as the blasts rock the castle. "OH, here are septycons!" He hops back up on all four feet, tail swishing. "Us stomp!" Arcee grins, as she scurries with the rest of the Autobots toward the roof, grabbing her laser-pistols. "Let's stomp 'em, Slag!" she says with encouragement. Stomping time has officially arrived. <> Elita One says, "Alright Bots, call out what you see, we need to coordinate. We've got Seekers delivering heavy ordinance to the castle proper, most likely after our Anti-Air capabilities. I'm at the roof, and will discourage those attempts myself." <> DJ Blaster says, "You got it, hot momma! I'll scan for enemy communications, and control the AA cannons from here." <> Fireflight says, "Wait for me! I'm inside, but I'm heading out to get up into the air for a look at the big picture!" <> DJ Blaster says, "Careful, dude! Don't hit any walls on the way up!" Starscream enters the castle slowly, wary. He holds his hand up for the other Decepticons, falling behind cover as soon as he finds some. "Remember. Slow and steady. Optics out for any traps or IED's. If I was them, I would have trapped the bloody slag out of this place like we did to Metroplex when we took it. Scourge, sensors on full for anything of that nature. All of you...you seen an Autobot, kill it. On sight. Do not proceed further until Scourge has ran a full scan." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Just be sure y'all leave someone fer me, *huff* Ah ain't as fast as Ah use t'be" <> Fireflight says, "Hahaha, Blaster." Seeker Squad continue firing on the roof emplacements, both weakening the defenses and providing a diversion from the infil team. Scourge nods at Starscream and begins scanning for traps and other unpleasant surprises the Autobots might have in store. He concentrates, trying to find the tiniest anomaly in the room. Running quickly through the corridors (Fortunately, designed with Seekers in mind, so he didn’t have any problems with his wings), Fireflight charges for the nearest marked exit. He stops once, scowls, and answers his radio before continuing. Finally bursting onto the scene and into the wide open space around the castle. He does not slow down, instead leaping forwards for a successful, if not entirely graceful, transformation. With a burst of sound, his jet engines light up and fire him forwards, breaking the rules of gravity just enough to get the white and red Phantom airborne as he begins a careful, widening spiral around the castle... <> Elita One says, "Ground patrol, I've lost contact with the front gate. Report." <> Front Gate: *Static* <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "It's gone to cold slag, that's yer report." <> DJ Blaster says, "I've lost contact with the front gate, Elita, as well as our surveillance cameras in that area!" <> Fireflight says, "I'm heading in that direction, but it'll take a few minutes to get around the seekers in the middle." <> Elita One says, "There's the attack. Ironhide, you on site? Slag, I need you down there too. No sign of high-ranking personnel on the roof yet." Cloudgrazer follows suit behind the others, there is a nod from her at the instructions given by Starscream. Like her mentor she also falls into cover as soon as she is able. If there are traps laying around here the last place she is wishing to start this whole thing is on the business end of one of those. For now she is watching for anything that might look like a slag heap Autobot or any business that they might have left in the form of a rude welcome. Orders were to wait otherwise, so that is what she is doing. Once she hears the radio about the loss of contact with the front gate, Arcee curses to herself quietly, and heads back down into the castle. She KNOWS they fortified that building; how were these Decepticons breaching the place so easily? Unless, perhaps, they knew another way in that the Autobots hadn't discovered. Quietly, she heads back into a corridor, drawing her weapon and slinking along in search of intruders. Valour follows behind Starscream, sword at the ready. He scans for enemies, prepared to attack at the first sight of an Autobot. He takes cover as ordered, his optics keen and his body practically vibrating with tension. <> Arcee says, "I'm headed back down from the roof, to find out what's going on." Blitzkrieg banks around and lines up for an attack run on the roof, and as he does so, a familiar looking pink femme catches his eye. "A poor choice of location, fraulein. It vill cost you." he says as his weapons charge up and send a stream of destructive energy towards Elita One. >> Blitzkrieg misses Elita One with Laser . << <> Elita One says, "Ironhide, say the word, I'll join you downstairs, until then I'll contain the Seekers up here." Slag charges towards the infiltrating Decepticons! "You Septycons! You go or we stomp you chew and melt you down!" The boisterous mecha-triceratops almost starts an earthquake with his rapid galloping. Sunder scans alongside Scourge, placing faith in Scourge's scanners as well as his own, though he doesn't himself seem to be detecting anything other than background noise, including the thumping of charging Dinobot. Elita One reaches the top of the castle, and immediately starts opening fire at the passing by Seekers. She had predicted this, as well as a ground assault. Classic Decepticon tactic. The fact that the Cons had already gotten inside was an issue, but she was now part of this assault force, and when Elita One is on the scene, sometimes a miracle can happen! :She fires three bolts from her sidearm at the Seekers, her gaze shifting afterwards as Blitzkrieg calls out to her. Lances of energy strafe towards her. She races forwards along the castle's roof, as it bears down on her. Elita One throws herself down onto the crenellation, letting Blitzkrieg pass over her. Elita rolls back onto her feet, taking a knee as she steadies herself, "So you think. I've conquered tougher spots than this. Seeker." :With that she leads Blitzkrieg's form, and cracks off a bolt from her pistol at him. >> Elita One strikes Blitzkrieg with Laser . << A tiny naughty stego tries to slip into the castle while nobody's looking so he can sneak around! (and hopefully stop the information gathering of the Decepticons' data by the Autobots. Besides, there's probably a few things left in the castle that he wants to keep, ahead of the idea that if the castle is to be destroyed, he wants the things first! Blaster remains down in the command center for now, facilitating communications and feeding information to Elita One. He continues to fire the AA cannons, keeping Seeker reinforcements from entering the castle. Rock beats slam from his shins, and he cranks up the volume as the fight is joined. If Slugfest wants to disrupt Autobot data collection, he's probably right where Sluggy wants to be. "BOUT TIME! Hun-grr no like sneaky!" Stating the obvious, Hun-grr spies slag and growls at him. "DInobot get eaten!" he then transforms and goes after slag as well.....two heads better than one? Who knows. With the familiar sound metal on metal the towering robot known as Hun-Grrr begins his transformation into his two-headed dragon form. His head disappearing into what has now become his tail and hind quarter area, his arms twisting and reshaping into his rear legs. His legs become jointed in many more places than simply his knees, dropping him to the ground to land on two sets of legs while they themselves become his twin heads. In mere seconds Hun-Grrr has gone from his intimidating robot form to his monstrous beast form. >> Hun-Grrr critically strikes Slag with Fire Breath ! << Ironhide brings up the rear of the Autobots headed for the gates... mostly just because he's kind of slow rather than by intention. Doesn't matter, he's there now. And.. that's a lot of Decepticons. Oh well. "One chance Deceptichumps. Just turn 'round and walk back out now, and we won't think no less of y'all than we already do." Yeah, like they other listen. "Otherwise... Which one of ya piston-pumpin' grease lickin' punks is gonna come say hello to my two best friends?" Emphasis on who he's talking about by slamming one fist into the palm of the other hand. Starscream rises slowly from cover, a glimmer flashing over his optics. He grins sadistically a he quirks an optic ridge, "IRONHIDE! My dear old friend. They let you out of the retirement home for this?" He doesn't mention that he too is ridiculously old, but not quite as old as Ironhide. "I'm shocked. You of all old codgers should know the price of taking what isn't rightfully yours. Well, perhaps I should remind you?" he raises his arm and then receives a radio transmission, "And I'm shocked at you Ironhide! Remember the old rules? We leave a house cleaner than we left it. You all planted explosives in Megatron's castle! Bad Ironhide! NO DONUT!" FWHOOMP >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Laser . << Seeker Squad continue firing on the castle, and on any Autobots foolish enough to brave the unfriendly skies. <> Elita One says, "Ground team. Who do you have eyes on?" >> Seeker Squad misses Fireflight with Laser . << <> Arcee says, "*softly* Currently seeking out the intruders." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "At least Starscream, the two-headed varmit, an a coupla Sweeps." <> Elita One says, "Starscream." <> Elita One says, "I'll be there momentarily" Scourge decides to push past and skirt around to go deeper into the Castle, hopefully to pinpoint the explosives and find a path to them for someone who is capable of disarming them. A blast of especially powerful light catches Fireflight's attention as he starts to pull around, back towards the fortress. More flashes of light occur, and out of instinct he snaps his wings, managing to avoid the multiple blasts "Ha! Foiled again!" he shouts at them, and starts to swing around. But he had a more interesting Target on his mind than the seekers "Hey, curr! Leave the fair lady alone!" he shouts, and a port opens on his underbelly, a red missile dropping out for a second before its' own propulsion kicks in and sends it spiraling towards Blitzkrieg instead. >> Fireflight misses Blitzkrieg with Firefog Missile . << Cloudgrazer for the moment remains in her position, she can hear things around starting to heat up a bit, optics scanning around for any of those explosives. As of yet she sees none. She moves her position at this point, moving further down the entry way. At least she could attempt to sniff out some of the explosives, then get someone there who can disarm them. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "We can't hold all of 'em back at the gate" As Arcee slinks along one corridor and heads into a more narrow passageway, she sees a sleek figure up ahead, and she cringes inwardly. Why did it have to be *Sunder*?? Not that she was fond of /any/ Decepticons, but she was beginning to actually enjoy tangling with Valour. Just her luck, she has to be in the same place with a Sweep who has some sort of twisted fixation on her?? While she still has any sort of advantage, she draws her electro-saber, and tries to sever him inside the passageway. >> Arcee succeeds with her generic combat roll on Sunder. << <> Elita One says, "Steady. I'm en route." Valour stays the with Decepticons slipping past Ironhide while Starscream keeps him busy, guarding Cloudgrazer and backing up Scourge. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Arcee, can ya try an' intercept some of 'em? Keep those flyin' turboweasels busy up there Firahflight!" Blitzkrieg isn't quick enough to avoid Elita's return shot, but with some quick maneuvers, he is able to avoid Fireflight's missle and line back up on Elita for another pass. "I vill not go down zat easily, fraulein." he says, unleashing a stream of bullets. >> Blitzkrieg misses Elita One with Mk 108 30 Mm Cannon . << <> Fireflight says, "*grumbles* I shall try, sir!" <> Arcee says, "Just caught me a Sweep, Ironhide. I'll head back to the roof when I can get him down." <> DJ Blaster says, "We've got Decepticons slipping into the inner castle. Moving to intercept." Slag RAHRS as a flame blast hits him full in the frill. But he shakes it off, then taunts, "You call that flame? That no is flame!" He opens his mouth wide to pour out his own brand of weaponized fire. "THIS ARE FLAME!" >> Slag strikes Hun-Grrr with Fire-Breath . << <> Security Chief Ironhide grunts. "Starscream insisted on havin' a little chat." Sunder acks as he is slashed by Arcee! He slumps to the ground, whimpering, "Whyyyyyy" :Again Blitzkrieg lines up on her, and again Elita One is ready to evade. His cannon roars as a dozen shells ricochet off the castle's high walls towards her. Elita One leaps over the edge of the castle wall, grasping the edge with her hands. With herself out of harm's way, she already anticipates her next action 'giving assistance to Ironhide'. She plants her feet against the wall, then flexes, the Femme Commander launching herself up into the air. :With a husky chide, she practically hovers before Blitzkrieg as the jet roars forward, "I think you will." With that, Elita One grasps ahold of Blitzkrieg, as he smashes into her, then starts maneuvering him downward, right at the castle steps. As the two are set on a suicide course towards the castle's entrance, Elita One calls out from within the rush of wind. "Ground Floor" :She starts to do a graceful leap off, just before Blitzkrieg hits, but the launch of backup Decepticon mortar fire is heard in the distance. And as everyone knows, mortar fire is her one weakness. :Explosions rock the front of the castle for several moments after the telltale FOOM FOOM, and for a bit, E1 has disappeared yet again. >> Elita One strikes Blitzkrieg with Crush. << <> Fireflight says, "... Wow. When did Elita One learn Jet Judo??" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Hun-grr yells as Slag lights his fire. TOASTY! Hun-grrr also seems to be close enough now. "Hun-Grrr EAT YOU STUPID DINOSLOP!" He then goes to munch on Slag. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Elita's awesome! Give 'em hell, guys!" Right about the time Sunder goes down, Arcee has a rifle in her face, if she presses the attack on Sunder. It's clearly Revenant, who picks up Sunder and starts to back away....cloaking them both and disappearing from the battle. >> Hun-Grrr misses Slag with Bite. << The tiny stego starts sneaking up on Blaster, as much as he can! He tries to get under Blaster's chair to saw it open and make Blaster go crashing down! >> Slugfest succeeds with his generic combat roll on Blaster. << On the monitor, Blaster sees the Decepticons moving into the castle. Slinging his rifle off his back, he moves to stand up - but then crashes on the ground before he gets a chance to get on his feet. Scowling, he says, "What the hell -- man, how did you get in here?" Moving to his knees, he tries to swipe the little dino out of his way. >> Blaster succeeds with his generic combat roll on Slugfest. << Blitzkrieg is thoroughly surprised by Elita's landing on top of him, and he begins to try to shake her off, to no avail. "Scheisse!" he shouts as he starts to angle him towards a pre-mature landing. "HURENSOHN!" he shouts moments before impact. WHAM! His nose is crushed, his cockpit shatters, and his wings are nearly snapped off by the force of the landing. Needless to say, he is out of commission for this fight. "Well saaaawreeeeey Grapple and Hoist didn't finish pickin' out new draperies yet." By the time Starscream is tossing snidery at him Ironhide is already stomping through the Decepticon and Autobot generics starting to scuffle with each other. "Sides, ya got no idea how long it took to get the stank of crispy fried Seeker outta the former throne room." The shots hit flash against his chest, stinging but doing little to slow down the old war horse's approach, until he can finally swing one of his clunky fists at the air commander's purdy little face. >> Ironhide misses Starscream with Roundhouse. << Starscream moves to the side expertly with little to no effort. He's been working on his melee combat, Swordsmanship in particular. It's made him a bit more graceful. He smirks widely at Ironhide's little quip. "Oh. You have me to thank for that. See, a Seeker failed me, so I fried him and then ripped out his laser core. Scourge ate well that night. Perhaps I should prepare another meal for him, hmmm?" he leaps backwards and draws his beam saber. He ignites it and twirls it in what looks like expert fashion. Wait, when did Starscream learn to use a sword? Happy learned how to putt....UH OH! He streaks at Ironhide on full thrusters making an arcing slash at him with the sword but at the last moment twirling the opposite direction, throwing a brutal kick right to his face. "GOT YOUR NOSE!" >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Roundhouse. << Seeker Squad dive down, some of them firing on Elita One's last-seen position, and other still focusing on the turrets, which now go into auto-fire mode now that Blaster's distracted (and dechaired). With no one at the controls, the squad starts making short work of the AA batteries, and start landing on the roof, ready to invade. Scourge slips into the control room, where he spots Blaster sprawl because of a little tiny stego! He rushes at the Autobot, intending to bowl him completely over and pin him! >> Scourge misses Blaster with Smash. << Fireflight watches Elita's incredible Jet Judo in awe, and sighs a little to himself. If only... but the aerialbot had more important things to think of right now and he wings about face and accelerates, this time his aim going towards the seekers as they sat like... well, sitting ducks "HEY SE... nevermind. I don’t want to warn you." >> Fireflight misses Seeker Squad with Sidewinder-Missile . << "Sunder, I think you know why. I shouldn't need to explain why," Arcee says, backing up somewhat. If it weren't for Ironhide's insistance that she return to the rooftop, she would probably remain, but timing is crucial and they just can't afford to mess up now. "Just...think about it for a while." Her optics narrow, and she backs out of the narrow passageway, turning and running as fast as her legs will carry her, back toward the stairwell leading up to the rooftop. Valour continues down the hall, protecting Cloudgrazer while she's scanning for explosives. Arriving at the control room, Valour sees Scourge attack Blaster, and quickly checks for the presence of more Autobots. Seeing none on this level, he moves to secure the control room as Scourge deals with Blaster. Arcee doesn't have much time to react as Revenant appears, and she's somewhat relieved when she realizes that his only reason for being there is to retreive Sunder. Once they cloak and vanish, her optics narrow, and she backs out of the narrow passageway, turning and running as fast as her legs will carry her, back toward the stairwell leading up to the rooftop. (re). Slag moves out of the way like a dancing bull in a china shop or matador arena. "NO eat! You get sick if eat!" the Dinobot says, then lowers his head to charge at Hun-grrr. "You hungry? Me make you hungrier! Poke holes in tummy!" >> Slag strikes Hun-Grrr with Head-Butt. << Bowled right over by a Dinobot isn't fun. Like...ow...seriously. "RAH! Hun-GRRR BURN DINO!" and then flames......the flames....twin jets of toasty goodness.... >> Hun-Grrr strikes Slag with Plasma . << Slugfest eees as he's bowled over by Blaster's foot! The mini stego gets mad and tries biting the foot that kicked him! >> Slugfest fails his generic combat roll against Blaster. << Blaster tries to swat Slugfest out of the way, and nearly gets bit in the process. However, before he can retaliate, he sees something incoming on the reflection in the control panel in front of him. He flips himself over, barely getting out of the way, and then delivers a swift kick at the Sweep as he glides past. <> DJ Blaster says, "Decepticon party in the control room - yo, I could use some help down here!" >> Blaster strikes Scourge with Kick. << "Slippery as evah," Ironhide grunts as the Seeker moves and his fist slams into the wall, putting a hole in it instead of Starscream's face. Bits of rubble fall free as he yanks his fist back out and turns to follow the Silver Serpent of the skies. "Show off," is all he has to say at the sword swishing about. Ironhide has been fighting this damn war too long to fall for such simple shinnanigans so easily. He tilts to the side and holds up an arm as the jet-foot flies at him to shield his head, resulting in the castle halls resounding with the sound of metal slamming against metal. Ironhide recoils from the impact, only to have a couple of generics try to jump on him. "Didn't ya ever learn to wait yer turn?" Ironhide grabs the Decepticon, heaves him off his back, and then hurtles the gumbie at Starscream. <> Fireflight says, "I... I'm right outside. I'll see what I can do!" >> Ironhide misses Starscream with Throw. << <> Security Chief Ironhide growls. "Li'l dogpiled down here! Someone go help Blastah, Ah'll keep these sidewinders busy long as Ah can." <> Fireflight says, "Wait, I dont think I can get to the control room from outside in the air..." <> DJ Blaster says, "Ugh! Decepticons have found the explosives we planted. They might be ready to turn up the volume in a big way!" <> Fireflight says, "Can you set them off?" <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "If they'd really blow up their own place instead of retakin' it.... Blastah, how much off the database have ya gotten?" Starscream chuckles as the gumby is thrown at him. "Improvised weaponry." his sword makes a quick slash through the air and cuts the gumby in half as it flies towards him. Each half flies to either side of him. The gumby cries out..."Whyyyyyyyy, master?" Starscream doesn't even look over his shoulder as he scoffs, "Because. You failed me, curr. You let an old mech use you as a weapon. And...because I can. The strong survive." his optics glimmer at Ironhide, "Did you enjoy that, gramps? I did." he looks at the halfed mech and then back to Ironhide, "I bet you did. It feels good to crush the weak, doesn't it? I know you won't admit it. That'd mean you're not pure Autobot. But you've been in this war long enough. You, like I, have surely come to relish the killing. The absolute defeat. But if not...hey. No problem. If you're so concerned with this fool's safety?" he back steps a bit and then grabs the torso of the dying bot, "You can save him!" he throws the mech at Ironhide with all his strength as it's dying words are "No. Air Commander! NOOOOOO! I still function!" as the con flies at Ironhide, Starscream grins, "Wanna bet?" >> Starscream misses Ironhide with Throw. << <> DJ Blaster says, "Unfortunately not without bringin' the house down on us as well. I got everything we need, but kinda dealin' with an evil trio right now." Seeker Squad scatter as they hear Fireflight's not-warning, getting out of the way just in time for the missile to slam into the roof of the castle where they were grouped together moments before. Aiming their Seeker-lasers, they fire back at the Aerialbot. "Stay out of the skies, Autobot!" one yells. "Yeah - the sky belongs to us!" They continue jeering as they shoot up at Fireflight. >> Seeker Squad misses Fireflight with Laser . << <> Fireflight says, "I'll... see what I can do." Scourge growls as he's kicked by Blaster, thus throwing him off his pounce. He lands on the floor, and twists around so he can face his prey. "Lucky shot," he growls, as his headcannon begins glowing, and a purple laser beam lances outwards Blaster! >> Scourge misses Blaster with Blaster . << Fireflight tips one way, and then another, evading the blasts. He brings up a memory of the castle in his head, and plans out a strategy... That the mech hopes will work. He accelerates, swinging wide, ignoring the jeering seekers as they seem to send him fleeing. Then he snap s around and back, dropping towards the ground "Tunnel vision, tunnel vision. Look at the next one, look at the next one...” he repeats, still accelerating- :In a straight line towards the Command Center. :Right towards the Front Door. :Right towards where Starscream and Ironhide were currently dueling it out "Whoops! Sorry, Pardon me! Coming through!" he shouts on his way by. :And miraculously, straight into the command center, where Inertia catches up with him. Hot air follows behind him from bellowing, roaring engines and the Phantom tries to pull up fast enough to stall out - instead of say, going through the opposite wall, or the ceiling. <> Fireflight says, "... I did it!" <> DJ Blaster says, "Ol' Voice-Like-A-Machine-Grinder is talkin' Cloudgrazer through disarmin' the bombs... we may be too late!" Cloudgrazer is perfectly okay with the distraction of the big shiny boom boom maker she's located. Passing messages through her radio, she seems to be evaluating the device, at a distance enough to not set the thing off. No one likes a premature detonation none less than the small femme that would be taking it in the face. Now was no time to have shaky fingers. That orange wire was in her optics range, that one was bad, stay away from it, kneeling down she sets to work at very VERY carefully pulling the plastic covering off the black wire first, then the red. Once the wires had been artfully skinned Cloudgrazer connects the two, taking a very uneasy breath she extends the snippets and swiftly cuts the blue wire. Once she's arrived on the rooftop, Arcee draws her laser-pistols and begins trying to divert the attention of the Seeker Squad. She was getting annoyed. Too much of this was going too wrong, too quickly. Elita was going to have something to say about it, no doubt. >> Arcee strikes Seeker Squad with Electricity Blaster . << Valour covers Cloudgrazer while she works, making sure she's not disturbed as she carefully disarmed the explosives. He watches as a red and white Phantom flies by and into the Command Center and stands. "Good work," he mutters to Cloudgrazer. "I'll make sure you're not interrupted." He ignites his laser sword, and heads into the command center to see just what the Pit's going on. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Fraggin *whatever else he's saying is CONVENIENTLY censored by the audible roar of Fireflight blazing past the gates* !" Slag RAHRS as he's once again awash in flames that are not his own. "STOOPID SEPTYCON! NO CAN FLAME HARDER THAN SLAG!" He opens his mouth wide again, turning up the temperature on the Terrorcon Barbecue. >> Slag strikes Hun-Grrr with Plasma-Breath . << Hun-grrr roars as Slag turns up the heat....such as it is. Still...as close as they are, hun-grr goes to really bite into Slag's armor...with both sets of teeth. >> Hun-Grrr strikes Slag with Super-Bite. << The tiny stego is ignored for the moment when Scourge engages Blaster, so Slugfest jumps on the console and starts damaging it to keep Blaster from learning more! Blaster dodges again, bringing up the remains of his chair in the nick of time to use as a shield against Scourge's head-cannon. He reaches for his rifle - just as a red and white Phantom flies into the room, nearly impacting the far wall. "Hey, dude!" he yells cheerfully. "Thanks for joining!" Dragging his rifle out at last, he aims it at the Sweep and prepares to fire. He frowns as Slugfest starts chewing up the control panel, but like Ultra Magnus, he can't deal with that right now! Instead, he fires at Scourge. >> Blaster misses Scourge with Electro-Blaster . << If the severed Seeker was expecting mercy.... Boy is he being thrown at the wrong Autobot. Because Starscream is partially right. Not enjoy, but he has long since come to terms with the fact that it was a necessity of trying to bring an end to this stupid war. It came with being a soldier. Every Decepticon that was smothered out by the bitter old mech was a tiny little chance that some day the generations after them won't have to do the same thing. If he was going to the Pit for his actions, he was at least taking as many of the filthy bastards with him for the ride as he can. Though the SUDDENLY AERIALBOT barreling through means he has to throw himself to the side of the barnstorming maneuver instead of trying to do anything fancy with the half-a-Seeker, who likely got flung around by Fireflight's jet wash instead. Sucks to be him. Rolling with the maneuver, Ironhide gets up on one knee with a bit of an extra push with one hand to keep his clunky old body moving. By the time he is partway up, the other hand has retracted to be replaced with a nozzle. He points it at Starscream and fires the 'squirt gun' at the Seeker to try and catch him off guard in the wake of Fireflight's little stunt. "Cool yer jets!" >> Ironhide misses Starscream with Nitrogen . << Starscream's thrusters fire and he streaks into the air, dodging left and right as Ironhide's "resin" shoots all over the place. He finally comes to land in a cloud of dust, looking around. He fake sniffs the air (we don't have noses after all). "That's just nasty, Ironhide. Pure nasty. Why puddle your coolant all over the place? That's not where it's supposed to go...." he chuckles, "Sound body, Sound mind. Don't you teach that principle to the little fodder you teach at the Autobot academy? I assume that's what you do these days." he streaks at Ironhide at full speed and grabs him by the throat, soaring to the top of the room with him. He grins as he squeezes harder, "You know what they say. Those that can't do..." he tries to streak downwards, if Ironhide doesn't escape, and chokeslam the hell out of him, "Teach." >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Choke Slam. << Seeker Squad shriek as Arcee comes up behind them and start blasting them off the roof. Some make the Wilhelm scream as they fall to their deaths, but others get their antigravs going in time, and rise back up, faces set in angry determination. "That was a mistake, missy," one says. "You're going to get it," claims another. In unison, they raise their Seeker-blasters and open fire. >> Seeker Squad strikes Arcee with Machine-Guns . << Scourge manages to dodge Blaster's own blaster attack. He smirks. "Nice try," he rumbles, then tries rushing at Blaster again, this time with claws outstretched! The Sweepcraft splits apart, wings unfurl, and the Sweep Leader emerges forth, in all his beardy, pink-clawed glory. >> Scourge misses Blaster with Claw. << "Greetings Blaster!" said Fireflight, in a tight, but cheerful mood. He transforms, landing with a stagger, one hand slapping the wall to support himself "Oh, it’s no trouble at all! You should have seen their faces when I flew right by them- ack! A moment my friend." he sees an incoming Valour and turns that way, firing his rifle on reflex at the seeker. :The Red and White phantom suddenly and unexpectedly flips up and about into Fireflight, who stumbles and nearly lands on his faceplate from momentum. >> Fireflight misses Valour with Photon Beam . << <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "We maught have to take whut we got, cut our losses and *HRK*" <> Security Chief Ironhide gets cut off rather rudely by Starscream's greasy mits. Cloudgrazer gives a nod to Valour, good the more he kept those other heaps off her the more work she could do in finding the explosives. One down, her optics moving to scan for the next set of wires. The going ons of the others around her were not on her radar. There was one task on her mind at this point and that was getting the other explosives disarmed. The place was going to be a steaming heap but by golly she was gunna keep it from exploding.....she hopes “Second in site." She calls to Valour...who hopefully can hear over dodging. Arcee is grazed, her armor peppered by Seeker-fire. She gives a narrow-opticed glare of annoyance at one of the Seekers overhead. "You know...go home. Seriously. Go the back to Vos. I'm getting pretty slagging sick of you guys. Don't you missy me! You missy me, and I'll blow you up," she hollers menacingly, flinging an energy grenade in the direction of the seeker who called her 'missy'. "Missy /this/," she grumbles. *fling* >> Arcee strikes Seeker Squad with Ballistic . << Valour strides into the control room, and then has to immediately flinch and block the shot from Fireflight with his sword. Frowning, he raises his Seeker-laser and fires back immediately, moving forward to try to close the distance quickly between himself and the Aerialbot. "Got it, Cloudgrazer!" he calls back. "I'll try to keep them occupied in here!" >> Valour strikes Fireflight with Laser . << GAME: Seeker Squad PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Slag arghs as he's chewed on by both of Hun-grrr's heads, and returns the favor by trying to chew on one of the necks belonging to the Terrorcon. "Are going get tummy ache!" he says before he chomps. >> Slag strikes Hun-Grrr with Bite. << More biting, more roaring with a strangled roar from Hun'grr's left neck. Which means the right head bites Slag ON THE BUTT! >> Hun-Grrr strikes Slag with Bite. << Slugfest keeps tearing up the console, now that nobody's paying attention to a little stego so far. His jaws gnaw bare wires now, and pluck out console key buttons. Blaster backs up quickly, skittering backward along the floor, going, "Woah woah woah!" as Scourge rushes him, claws outstretched. Getting back out of the way just in time, Blaster swings the long barrel of his rifle at Scourge's head, trying to bash him out of the way before he shreds Blaster into tape ribbon. >> Blaster strikes Scourge with Bash. << Ironhide responds to Starscream's constant blathering with the sort of eloquent prose that's expected from the elder Autobot. "Go stick yer silver tongue inna light socket! Then Starscream decides to get up close and personal again. Ironhide has a lot of clunker bulk to him, but the Air Commander's momentum gives him enough extra thrust to slam the hefty bot into the wall with hands around his neck. The surface impacts inward as much from Ironhide's bulk as it does the force Starscream slammed him into it with, raining bits of broken foundation around them both. How do people like Grapple and Bricklayer keep going, knowing eventually all their hard work is just going to get busted to pieces again? And again... And again... After a bit of dramatic struggling Ironhide manages to get one leg up between them and push Starscream away. He slumps against the wall for a moment, grabbing a portion of the revealed infrastructure as if to steady himself. "Ya want yer stinkin' castle back so badly?" With a grunt Ironhide wrenchs to metal beam and plating out. Then heaves it towards Starscream like swinging one of those ridiculously sized warhammers you see in fantasy games. "Here's the first piece!" >> Ironhide misses Starscream with Bludgeon. << <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "What the frag is goin' on in there?!" <> Fireflight says, "I'm redecorating the... walls." <> DJ Blaster says, "We got Recordicon infestation again. A little busy dealing with Scourge to do anything about it, tho. Gonna be playin' a funeral dirge if he gets his claws on me." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Give 'em what for, but iffen it gets too heavy in there get out. This pile o' scrap ain't worth dead batteries over." <> DJ Blaster says, "Doin' what I can, Chief! I'll keep rockin' 'til he's rollin'!" Starscream smirks widely. He has always loved fighting Ironhide. Not because the mech can match him. Not because it's a challenge, though sometimes it is depending on the day and the status of Ironhide's hip. No, he loves it because the mech is absolutely tenacious. He doesn't give up. He is a monster. And it's something that Starscream values. He doesn't find weakness in respecting his enemies. Not at all. He finds strength in it. The beam flies at Starscream and he ignites his beam sabre. He twirls it around expertly and cuts the beam heading straight for his face in half and the brings it to ready. He looks to Ironhide and nods, "As always, old mech. You have proven a worthy adversary. But this time? You have lost. Learn to lose gracefully. You have given me your best. And you didn't disappoint. But this time? It wasn't enough. Trust me...I've been there. But you've lost. My forces are over-running yours. I've already disarmed more than half your bombs. Give up, Old Man. Go home!" :Starscream streaks at Ironhide, spinning wildly. He fires several feint shots from his arm cannons but as he gets close he spins around and throws a well-placed STAB at Ironhide's chest with his beam sabre. "Give up, old friend. This battle is lost. Don't make me kill you. I admire your tenacity. I'd honestly hate to see such a worthy adversary dead." The Seeker dumb enough to call Arcee 'missy' gets a grenade for his trouble, which detonates close enough to shatter his cockpit and send him screaming down into the castle grounds, where he himself shatters pretty explosively. The rest move in, feeling there's safety in numbers. "This IS our home," one of them jeers. "'Castle DECEPTICON,' remember? Not 'Castle Pink Femme with Anger Issues.'" As one they raise their Seeker-Lasers and try to triangulate on Arcee's position. >> Seeker Squad misses Arcee with Seeker-Lasers . << >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Beam-Saber. << Scourge is pistolwhipped! (Or is that rifle-whipped?) He looks dazed momentarily as his bell is literally rung from the impact. Nevertheless, he scrambles to his feet and once again tries to blast Blaster, this time with his acid ray. "Stay still Autobot, so that I can obliterate you!" >> Scourge strikes Blaster with Acid-Ray . << Fireflight finds that fire has been returned and he lifts an arm to shield his face. Scorch marks mark over his red and white body as the Aerialbot grunts with the pain. He turns up the dial on his own rifle... all the way until it wouldn’t move anymore and aims again "will you just please HOLD STILL just once!" he notes, some of his cool departing as he continues to miss, starting to sound rather exasperated. >> Fireflight critically strikes Valour with Photon Displacer Gun ! << Arcee is still pretty livid. /Does/ she have anger issues, are the Vosian fighters correct? They probably have a valid point, but she's too torqued to listen to it. As they fire at her, she begins a nimble series of twists, turns, and gymnast-inspired evasive leaps, then ignites her saber and turns on them with a vengeance. "...Nope, I kind of like the new name better," she admits, swinging the saber in a brave attempt to sever some arm-lasers -- and possibly, some arms as well. >> Arcee strikes Seeker Squad with Electro-Saber. << Valour argghs as pure light slams into him, burning out his optics and overwhelming his systems. Dropping his sword, he falls to his knees, clawing at where his optics were, before falling forward, systems shutting down from the pain and shock. Valour is out of the fight. Blaster cries out as Scourge's acid ray burns through him, melting his chest and seriously endangering his tapes inside. He tries to radio out a cry for help, but all that comes out is a gargle as his systems are seared away and he falls back, smoking to the ground. He lays their unmoving, chest melting around him, as his radio goes to static, and for the first time in a long while his music goes silent. <> Fireflight says, "Blaster's Down! If I can, I'm going to grab him and pull out. I think we got all we can handle!" Cloudgrazer moves in to disarm the second cluster of wires, the same way that she had the first, there was a grin from her much like that of the cat that ate the canary. “Two down!" she jabs into the com before moving on to clear out a few more clusters. As simple of a task as this may seem, the femme seems almost elated to be doing it. The femme glances in the direction of the control room, the final cluster disarmed she smirks and carefully detaches it from the housing it was in. Wire cluster in her hand she makes her way to the control room. Standing in the door way she holds up the bomb. Optics squaring on Fireflight. “Tell me. Are you a gambling mech?" that bomb hoisted as if she is ready to pitch it. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Do it lad. Ah'll buy y'all what li'l time left y'need." Slag ARGHS as he's bitten in the behind! The angry triceratops now tries to stomp Hun-grrr! "No bite dino butt! Me kick your butt!" Slag leaps into the air to do a tremendous bellyflop onto Hun-grrr! >> Slag strikes Hun-Grrr with Dino-Stomp. << More roars from Hun-grr as Slag flops onto him. heavy as hell triceratops. "Dino need lose weight. Melt armor to lose weight!" >> Hun-Grrr misses Slag with Plasma-Breath . << Slugfest yays when Scourge takes out Blaster. He finishes pulling a few more wires, then hops off the console, running around in circles before tuckering himself out and flopping on his side. In all honesty Ironhide wasn't expecting that tactic to hit, but that wasn't the point. The point was keeping the pressure on. For how much of an obnoxious snide braggart he was, Starscream was -not- a Decepticon you took likely. He was the Second in Command for a reason, hideous vocal range aside. You don't repeatedly try to overthrow Megatron and -live- unless you have something useful to offer. The move does give Ironhide a momentary breather, not that he's sitting idle. He uses it to bark a few orders over the comm, telling the others it's okay to withdraw if they need to. They fought the good fight, this junkpile wasn't worth losing more sparks over. He know that after they kicked the Decepticons in the lugnuts taking the position from them it was only time before they came back in force. Troopers break off from the defenders, trying to give Arcee cover fire, or just lead some of the Decepticon attention away from the others that need to back off. Not that it meant Ironhide was giving up. He'd stick it out until every other Autobot was clear of trouble. There is a screeching, crackling sound as the saber sinks into the old mech's frame, sparks arcing up and down its length from being plunged deep through the old mech ... Who despite how much that fraggin' hurt, is still standing. "Touching," he drawls at Starscream's soliloquy, though there may be a faint hint of return respect beneath the snide tone. "Ya want tenacity and respect, 'old friend'?" Even WITH the saber plunged into his mechanical guts Ironhide clenches his hands together and swings at Starscream with honestly impressive strength for the beating he's already taken. "RESPECT THIS!" >> Ironhide misses Starscream with Haymaker. << <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Arcee and most the other troops are startin' to pull out. Grab Blaster and get outta there Fireflight. Puttin' my faith in ya to do that for us." <> Fireflight says, "I shall try my best not to fail you! ... or him!" Starscream drops his saber immediately and backs up as the strike comes in. He is not foolish. He knows the strength the Ironhide possesses. As it clatter to the ground, it dis-engages. Clattering to the side. Starscream eyes it. It's a weapon he now values almost as much as his null ray but he has to let it go. That's when the blow comes in. Starscream partly avoids it and partly blocks it. He twirls to the side but also throws both hands up. The result is a loud CLANG! From which he tries to grab Ironhide's wrists and grins, putting his face right next to Ironhide's, "I've always liked fighting you old man. You're the most tenacious and unforgiving mech I've ever fought. Kup included. But there's one thing Kup has that you don't, Old Friend...." he grins. Suddenly Starscream's thrusters fire and he lifts up, putting both feet on Ironhide's chest. He throws them out in attempt to throw him away from him, "The ability to know when you've lost. Go, Ironhide. Don't make me kill a worthy adversary. I'm not in that mood tonight. Run. Otherwise, I will feed your eternal spark to Scourge you rat!" He's obviously frustrated. He usually kills his foes by now. >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Smash. << Scourge grins as his acid ray fells Blaster, then turns to look at the console. He shakes his head at the little stego. "You didn't need to damage it THIS much," he says, as he starts repairing it. <> Fireflight says, "I will be flying past you in a few seconds Ironhide. Do you need a lift as well?" <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Don't stop, just come in so Ah can grab on." <> Fireflight says, "On my way!" Watching, shocked, as Valour tumbles to the ground in front of him, Fireflight stares a long moment. But as his friend goes down similarly, he moves. His rifle falls from his hands - instantly disappearing into Subspace as the aerialbot turns. One optic always on scourge, he frowns, somewhat miffed that he was so... ignored. But not entirely unthankful of it. He grunts as he picks Blaster up carefully, and hooks the mechs' arms around his neck. Awkwardly, he transformed, Blaster ending up on top of the Phantom. With an ear splitting boom as his jet engines re-ignited in the small space, the phantom streaks down the hallway now back the way it had come... Past the Dinobot and Hun-Grr, and then past the still-battling Starscream and Ironhide. "Pardon me, excuseme, sorry! Coming through!" Fireflight belatedly only then, upon almost reaching Ironhides' position, that there had been a seeker in his way as he blew through the door, narrowly missing both he AND it. I guess that does make him a gambling mech, choosing to risk the bomb instead of stick around and waste firepower missing Cloudgrazer all the time! This maneuver though, leaves him rather open to any shots from the seeker. Slag somehow manages to avoid becoming barbecued triceratops. He tries jabbing his horns under Hun-grrr in order to toss him into the air, and at Starscream! "Septycon go bye-bye!" >> Slag succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hun-Grrr. << It wasn't the first time they'd clashed, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Starscream's agility had won today. The saber had been a surprise too. This time, at least. Though it's making use of his agility to kick him in the already damaged chest that makes Ironhide stagger backwards from the top Seeker. That was worse that it normally of been due to already having his torso shot up and cut apart. Despite that, he shrugs a bit in response. "Wouldn't be much an Autobot if Ah didn't make sure everyone else got out first, now would Ah? Besides..." Ironhide takes a few steps forward.... Only to wind back his foot and kick the saber off in the opposite direction from Starscream. "Can't kill me without yer fancy letter opener!" He'll at least give Starscream the dignity of looking like he didn't have the chance to finish the old mech off properly due to losing his weapon. The Aerialbot's approach pings on his sensors. "Been sweet, but muh ride's comin'." As Fireflight passes over with Blaster loaded up, Ironhide grabs the Aerialbot's lower fuselage just as he streaks overhead, hitching an airlift ride out of the castle gateway. Fireflight makes it out of the Castle without hitting anything, anyone, or losing either of his passengers. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Just get us outta the danger zone and ya can put me down, lad... Appreciate the quick lift though. Sure Blastah will too, when he comes 'round." "WAUUUUUUUUGH!" Hun-grrr yells as he goes flying towards Starscream. Trying to warn starscream, but he doesn't know the way to yell INCOMING! >> Hun-Grrr misses Starscream with Smash. << <> Fireflight says, "Indeed. oof... thing is, without you there, there's nothing holding Blaster on. Are you able to take him the rest of the way? There's the highway... I can land there... carefully. Maybe." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Yeah, once we're clear of fightin' set down an' we can load 'em up in my alt mode. It's made a bit more for this sorta thin'." Starscream smirks as he walks over to his downed beam saber. He grabs it from the ground and looks at it, nearly lovingly and then looks up. He sees Hun-grrr leaping at him and deftly moves to the side and into a combat crouch. He rises and looks at the terrorcon "What the hell, Hun-grrr?" he shrugs. Optics flashing. He puts it in front of him and ignites it. He twirls it around in an a near expert kata before dis-engaging. He puts it back in its place on his body and then looks to where Ironhide escaped. He grins a bit, "Good show, Old Man. I look forward to it. Next time it is. Next time." Scourge is suddenly surprised by Fireflight flying down and fleeing with Blaster and Ironhide. "Aw, and i was going to rip out his laser core, too," he grumbles. Slag rushes past Starscream, to join the other Autobots. "Hey, wait for Slag!"